


The Night Doctor

by DawnThorn



Category: Diablo III, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Crossover, Don't worry, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just needed someone to die, I won't add more characters from Skyrim, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters of the game Diablo 3, Planning a Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: Theta is 6, when she is adopted by the vampiress Missy. At the age of 11 Theta witnesses portals opening all over the country to release unseen and unheard monsters. Them follow two warriors, the female monk Inari and the mortal archangel Tyrael, virtue of Wisdom and Justice. They come from a world behind the portals called Sanctuary and they are here to hunt down the evils lurking in the dark, including the vampires.Inari meets briefly with Theta and spares Missy, only to learn a year later the vampiress broke the rules and turned Theta into an eternal child. The hunt by the Angiris and the Vampire council begins...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Found during a cold winter night

**Author's Note:**

> It just happened that while I was playing Diablo 3 to get my head cleared someone mentioned vampires and since I am still obsessed with Doctor Who one lead to the other and here we are with another new story from my mind space because my brain wouldn't shut up about it.
> 
> Many love and thanks go to krikkiter68 for being my amazing beta and also for encouraging me to let my brain run free and don't feel ashamed about it. Thank you dear.
> 
> Oh, and this story will also get some fanart sooner or later. Have fun reading, because I had fun writing. =3
> 
> PS: For those who haven't guessed it yet, I play a female monk.  
> PPS: No, my in game character is not named Inari. I just needed a fitting name for her to fit this story.  
> PPPS: For the Doctor Who Characters I will go with the naming from my mermaid au. That means Duodecimus, Duode for short is the name for the 12th Doctor.

Theta’s arms had become numb hours ago from being chained to the wall above her head. She couldn’t care less at the moment. She also didn’t feel the cold of the cell she was held in.

13 years. She had been able to run away from the Angiris Council for 13 years, always being a step ahead of them since she had killed their valued Nephalem, the protector of Sanctuary, the defeater of the Prime Evil Diablo, the conqueror of Death. And to think, that all of this had started just 19 years ago, when she was still a mortal child of 6 summers…

*~*~

The winter was harsh and cold and being sent outside to sell matchsticks by the matron of the orphanage didn’t help to stay warm. Especially since Theta only had gotten holey shoes, a way to thin, dirty brown cotton dress and a far too small shawl. She was shaking like an autumn leaf offering her goods to the people passing her by, but no one paid her any heed. She clearly remembered the matron’s words, that she didn’t need to ever come back if she hadn’t sold all matchsticks by nightfall.

She was tired and hungry and so, so cold. Looking to her left she saw a doorway that looked quite invitingly and sheltered enough to allow her small body some rest, before she would try her luck again at selling those damned matchsticks. She would only sit down for a moment and close her eyes for just a little while…

*

Shaking her head in disbelief Missy changed the wet cloth on the child's forehead. She wasn’t sure what force had driven her to save the little blonde. She remembered very clearly how she had followed the child through the shadows, watched her, as she sat down to never get up again. Stupid mortal child, not knowing the dangers of the cold. In gleeful fascination she had watched how the snow and cold had collected on her lashes turning them white and glistening, while her pale complexion turned to porcelain and her lips became blue.

She was not the only one interested in the lost girl as she noted just a second later. The local court assessor just approached the girl, looking carefully around to make sure he was alone. “Now look at you, you dainty little thing. Aren’t you a sight to behold?” He crooned, bundling the freezing child up in his long scarf. “Beautiful little thing. You will be so, so grateful once I have warmed you up and you will serve me, like a good little whore. Won’t you?”

If he hadn’t said those words, his smile would have already disgusted Missy down to her dark heart. The vampiress’ eyes glowed red. Even the vampire council had rules all had to abide. The most important ones: don’t get involved in human affairs, no creating of eternal children and no leaving traces behind. She growled darkly, feeling the never ending hunger raise its ugly head at the prospect of an easy meal.

With the speed only vampires possessed, she moved towards him, baring his neck to her sharp fangs and sucking him dry, letting the corpse fall down and catching the child before she could hit the ground.

Stunned at her emotional outburst like she was a freshly turned fledgling, she inspected the child in her arms closer, trying to figure out what had prompted her reaction. Confused, tired eyes looked up at her, a small, genuine smile turning blue lips upwards. “Mama…” fell a gentle whisper from the innocent child and the black thing in her chest started pounding in sympathy.

Which had now led to her, sitting at the sick bed of the child, watching her fight the fever. Before Missy had become who she was today, she was about to get married to an honorable man, who would have by now given her one or two children of her own. A dark growl left her lips as she remembered how Duode had destroyed all her dreams and hopes. That stupid sweet talker had lured her into a false sense of security, before his fangs had sunk into her neck, drinking her dry.

Smugly smiling down on her, while she lay dying in his arms, he had given her her options. Die here and now or become his immortal queen! Scared and confused as she had been back then she had gone for the second option, accepting his dark kiss. She could still clearly remember how he had kissed her. His tongue invading her mouth and the taste of his blood filling her mouth, salty and coppery in taste, turning sweeter with every drop that went down her throat.

She shook her head to clear the memories away. Now was not the time to remember the pain of her turning. She had to take care of a child wrestling with Death to stay alive. A child that had shown her that there was still some good left in her.

*

It was still a mystery to Missy how she managed to go by so little sleep as she did the last 5 days. Normally vampires would get tired and fall asleep come sunrise, if they were in a dark safe space only to wake up again come sunset. Maybe it was the responsibility at her hands that helped with only taking small naps to change the wet cloth on a regular basis.

It felt like a lifetime ago when she still was a human and helped take care of her fever sick cousin. It paid off now in keeping her foundling alive. She even managed to make Theta sip some water. Missy had glimpsed the name from Theta’s fever dreams. Sometimes it was quite handy to be a vampire. It could save you a lot of trouble, but it also could cause a lot of trouble.

*

Slowly blinking her eyes open Theta didn’t recognize the place where she was. Did she die and this was heaven? Highly likely judging from the soft bed she was resting in and the even softer nightgown she could feel on her skin. The pillow was also soft and smelled like spring and she was so wonderfully warm. Back at the orphanage she had gone many nights cold as a punishment, sleeping on the wooden floor.

She took stock of her surroundings and found the most beautiful woman asleep sitting on a chair next to the bed illuminated by a candle standing on a small table, shining its soft light on her. Her long black hair hung in loose strands over her shoulders and her skin was smooth and fair like Theta had never seen before. She surely was her guardian angel watching over her.

“Thank you Angel for finding me and taking me home to heaven.” She snuggled deeper into the blankets and only then noticed that something round was also beneath the blanket. Her hands grabbed the object and to her astonishment it was a glass bauble holding a dancing flame inside. It looked like a glass bauble at least. It was a source of light but furthermore a source of warmth like a warming pan only better.

Heaven was a wonderful place Theta found before she fell asleep again.

*

Missy woke to the serene picture of Theta sleeping and cuddling the fire orb the vampiress had created to make sure her child would be warm enough. Since taking her in she considered Theta her daughter. The child she was never allowed to carry to term by Rassilon.

It had been called the miracle of Lilith by the coven, when they had learned about their queen’s pregnancy. A miracle that only happened once or twice in a millenia. The miracle, that almost made her forgive Duode for turning her. She miscarried 4 months into the pregnancy and it nearly drove her insane.

She fled the coven a fortnight later being done with all the scheming and plotting. Apparently her status as a coven’s queen didn’t protect her from other covens and their ire. It was near sunrise and she had been covered from head to toe in black clothes, heavy gloves and a thick veil over her head. It would either work or she would die this time from the exposure to the sun.

Her last try at this stunt had been foiled by Duode. He had taken some serious burns for her to carry her back inside where the sun couldn’t reach them…

So many memories and all seemed to surface now that she had time on her hands watching her child sleep.

She heard the heartbeat and smelled the human, before he even came close to her and Theta. Once a year one of those stupid mortals managed to stumble upon her hiding place. Be it, that there had been another rumor about countless riches being hidden here or some other bullshit.

The grace and speed of her kin had her hidden in the shadows before the burglar entered the inner room. He was smelling of alcohol and other body odors that made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

Well, that would save her from going out to hunt and she could focus on buying food, clothes and toys for her child. She kept a few, very rare acquaintances, that only knew her as the nice lady with a rare skin condition, that prevented her from leaving her place during the daylight. They had so readily bought that lie just so they could pretend a little bit longer that there was nothing lurking in the shadows.

She watched the disgusting man from the shadows. His nose was swollen and red from too much alcohol over too many years and the abuse of other substances. Lucky her, she could only smell beer on him at the moment. She wouldn’t get drunk by having him for a meal.

Missy’s eyes tracked every movement of her prey. She was so focused on her target that it slipped her conscious that Theta had woken up.

2 sets of surprised eyes looked at each other, not having expected to see what they currently saw. Theta’s eyes widened as she suddenly noticed her angel standing behind the stranger.

Her mouth opened in surprise as the man’s head was ripped back and sharp teeth sank into his throat. The sound of greedy swallowing could be heard before the dead body fell to the ground with a thud. A fearful squeal left Theta’s lips. This wasn’t heaven. This was hell! Red glowing eyes fixed themselves upon her and also became wide in surprise.

“Oh shit.” came from still bloodied lips, as Missy finally grasped what just had happened. This was not how she had meant for Theta to find out about her.


	2. Becoming family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read Twilight, I never watched the movies and I won't start on that shit.
> 
> If I want vampire I read Interview with a Vampire, I watch the movie Interview with a Vampire, Bram Stookers Dracula is a big hit, so is the musical addaption. Why I write this? Because someone asked me if I did watch and/or read Twilight which I declined much to the relief of the asker.
> 
> The story was betaed again by the lovely krikkiter68. Check out her stories, she is amazing at writing smut but also non smut fiction.

Theta hid beneath the blanket, shaking like the leaves of a weeping willow. _"I am still asleep. This is only a bad dream. I am still asleep._ _This is only a bad dream.”_ She kept repeating like a prayer to herself.

She squeaked in panic as the blanket around her moved and on instinct she covered her head with her arms in protection.

It broke Missy’s heart to see Theta so scared. Not only because of her person in itself but also in fear of being hit. Gently and slowly she rearranged the blanket around Theta to create a nest. Hazel eyes, still scared, looked up at her, searching for an answer. Missy was just glad she had placed the corpse out of sight and cleaned up her mouth before she had gone near her foundling.

Maybe it had all been just a bad dream. There was no dead body on the floor nor any blood on her angel’s face.

Missy was unsure if she should address the topic of her being a vampire right away or wait a moment longer. She only knew one thing for sure. She had to tell the child before the sun rose. “Would you like some tea?” Tea was always a good way to start a conversation.

A hesitant nod was currently the only answer she received but she would work with what she got for the moment. In a fluid movement she got up from her kneeling position in front of the bed to pick up the tea she had prepared in advance.

Chamomile with a good helping of honey. The still warm mug in her hand she came back and handed it carefully to Theta. Missy sat down in front of the bed again to make sure she wasn’t taller than the girl and to not scare her further.

Hesitantly Theta sniffed at the mug and carefully took a small sip. Her eyes widened in surprise at how sweet the tea was. It was like nothing she ever had tasted before. “Is something wrong with the tea? Is it too warm? Too sweet?” The blonde shook her head. “It’s sweet, yes, but how is it possible that tea can be so sweet? Why is it not bitter that it makes you wanna throw up?”

Over tea they started talking with each other and Missy was glad to be able to answer Theta’s questions and slowly gained her trust.

This night Theta learned about honey, the correct way of tea brewing, the name of her saviour: Missy, that she was still very much very alive and much more.

“So, vampires are real and not only a story to scare children?” Missy was still surprised how well Theta had taken the revelation. “Yes, they are very real.” The girl looked expectantly at the older woman, who gave in with a sigh. She opened her mouth and extended her fangs to show them to Theta.

“Wow.” Before the little one could touch them Missy caught her hand and had her teeth shrink. “No touching them. They are sharper than any razor or knife known to humans.” The blond pouted but Missy stayed firm in her decision.

“Could you turn me into a vampire as well?” This question caught Missy off guard. She weighed her words carefully before answering. “No, but also yes.” Theta waited patiently for Missy to continue. “No, because you are way too young.”

“Too young? How so?” She had tilted her head to the side watching Missy. The vampiress sighed. “We are vampires, but we still have rules, laws even we have to abide by. The most important law, every vampire has to follow, or else they will be hunted down to be executed, is, no turning children. The reason for this is very simple. The second you are turned your body is frozen in the moment it was upon your death. If you had ailments they are gone, but your body remains as it is. For a child that means, you would remain this small for all eternity and it would make you go insane over time. It has happened before hence the rule of no turning children.”

That gave Theta something to think about but not for long. “And the yes part?”

Missy smiled sadly. “When you are all grown up, between the age of 20 to 30 years old. If it is still your wish, then and only then will I turn you.” Theta nodded in understanding. “Was that the age you were asked if you wanted to be turned?”

That question had Missy turn away from the child to not have her see the pain and anguish it evoked in her. “I am sorry…” came a teary whispered apology from the girl. Theta understood very well from Missy’s reaction that this had been the wrong question to ask.

A finger placed gently on her lips stopped her babbled apologies. “This is a story for another time, but not now. The sunrise is nearing and I will soon get very tired. I will tell you, when I am ready.”

Theta nodded in understanding. “I’ll soon be back. I just need to change my clothes.” Missy got up, disappearing in the shadows only to reappear a few minutes later, dressed in an ankle length nightgown and her black hair carefully braided for the night. Theta didn’t need to know that she also had gotten rid of the corpse before changing into her night attire.

Tucking Theta in, with the flame ball safely beneath the blanket she wished the little one a good rest before she put out the candle, finding the way to her bed on instinct.

She was listening for the breath of her child. Her thoughts were still running preventing the little one from going back to sleep.

Missy felt that the sun was about to rise when she heard Theta leave her bed, naked feet softly making their way towards her bed, the flame ball the only light source to find the way around in the darkness.

The insecurity was coming in waves from the little blonde and Missy didn’t say anything, just lifted the corner of her blanket as an invitation.

An invitation that was gladly accepted. The turmoil in the blonds head came finally to a rest. “But remember Theta. This is a one time only occurrence. Big girls sleep in their own bed.”

“Understood.” came it sleepily from around her chest where she felt Theta’s head rest. They both knew that this wouldn’t be a one night only arrangement.


	3. Making a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small third chapter and the fourth will probably be a bit longer and if my brain doesn't go astray we will have time jump in chapter five as well as the first appearance of Inari and Tyrael.
> 
> Much love and kudos to my beta krikkiter68 and also to you my dear readers, who are still with me and a warm welcome to all new readers who have found their way here. Enjoy! <3

Mesmerized, Theta stared at her reflection in the iron mirror. She was still trying to grasp what she was seeing. She just had a hot bath for the first time in forever.

Missy had washed her with a very soft sponge and a nice smelling soap, which was honey and milk scented. That was at least what the vampiress had told her. Her hair had gotten an equally gentle treatment with a rose scented soap.

Never before had her hair been this soft and clean. She even had gotten a haircut from Missy. Theta’s eyes had become big again the moment she had been presented with her new clothes.

A soft white cotton chemise, reaching down to her tights, equally soft white underpants and socks. Over this assembly she wore a dress with a dark green sewn-in lace-up bodice. The skirt was made of three different coloured layers of fabric. The outermost skirt, open at the front was of the same dark green as the bodice, beneath could be seen a light green skirt, also open to show the white skirt.

The dress was shoulder free, but Missy had prepared a wonderful warm wool scarf in pigeon grey as well as long sleeves that could be attached to the middle length sleeves. It was warm like nothing she had ever worn before. Even the brown lace shoes were nice, warm and soft.

A hooded cloak of the same pigeon grey with fur trimming as well as a muff made of white rabbit fur. “We will be leaving our home for tonight to visit one of my acquaintances. Lady  Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tylor. She  is a nice woman, a bit skittish, but I don’t blame her. Her baby had been stolen from her just a week after she gave birth to the little one. You need to know this, to not ask any questions by accident that might hurt her.”   
  
“I understand. But…” Theta bit her tongue before she continued, remembering that Missy had assured her to ask away, if she ever had a question. “...why are we visiting her?”

“I want to ask her a few questions I hadn’t had a chance to ask her yet. I will tell you later about the details of the questions as well as the answers she hopefully will give me.” Together they left the hideout and Missy called for a carriage, telling the coachman the address.

With all the warm clothes she was wearing Theta found that winter could be really beautiful if you didn’t need to worry about freezing to death.

The carriage ride wasn’t that long. At least, Theta assumed that it wasn’t long. She had nothing to measure the passing time. Upon arrival the coachman helped them out of the carriage and Missy paid him a few coins. They walked towards an enormous two story house located in the richest part of the city. Theta felt out of place even with her new clothes that would probably make her blend in with the rich people.

The butler, an elderly gentleman, opened the door shortly after Missy had used the bronze door knocker. He gave her a stern, cold look. “Yes?” was his very short clipped answer. “Please tell your ladyship that Lady de Cruz and her daughter wish to speak to her.” Only now did the butler notice the much smaller figure almost hiding behind the woman. “Good evening sir.” was the polite, yet timid greeting he received. His heart may have hardened in regards to Lady de Cruz, but right now it was melting at the sight of the child. “I will tell her. You may wait in the entrance hall.” He would have let that woman wait in the cold for quite some time, but he couldn’t bring himself to do the same to the innocent child.

There was so much to see and Theta tried to take it all in at the same time. The orphanage was a dirty hole compared to this house that could have been a palace as well. At least if Theta compared it to the one and only fairy tale she ever heard.

“I told you to never ever fucking come back to my home again Missy!” an angry voice yelled from atop the stairs. “And a good evening to you too, Jackie. My condolences on the loss of your husband and watch your tongue in the presence of my daughter!” Missy hissed back at the blonde lady of the house.

The way those two women acted Theta wouldn’t need to worry about asking any troublesome question. They would be busy hissing at each other like cats having been doused in water.

Something nudged her back and she turned around, only to look up at the enormous dog standing behind her. He was so tall, she didn’t even reach his shoulders. The dog had its big head cooked to the side looking at her curiously.

Theta didn’t feel threatened by him and held her hand out to let him sniff it. His wet nose touched her palm and she had to stifle a giggle. In the next second he licked her face and she couldn’t hold back her giggles anymore. She hugged the dog around his chest because she had trouble reaching his neck.

The dog laid down at her feet so she could pat him easier. His tail was wagging happily. Not really paying attention to the fact that the hissing of the women had died down, Theta joyfully exclaimed: “Look mom, I made a new friend!”


	4. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I borrowed from the game The Elderscrolls - Skyrim. If anyone noticed, the story is tagged as I make progress on it.
> 
> betaed by krikkiter68
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

The women sat together in the salon, while Theta and Balthazar sat on a carpet in front of the fireplace. Over cookies and hot chocolate for Theta, tea for the women, one spiked with blood, they enjoyed some companionable silence.

Missy’s daughter was happily petting Balthazar, who relished the attention.

“So, how did you find her?” Jackie nodded with her head towards Theta. “She was selling matches in the more shadier part of town 6 days ago.” The lady of the house spat her tea very unceremoniously back into her cup. 

“Please tell me that this is one of your darker jokes.”

“I could tell you that this was just a joke, but then I would also need to tell you I lied.” Missy told her in a no-nonsense voice. “But she is 4, 5 at the most!” Exclaimed Jacky. “Theta is 6, nearly 7. Malnutrition has this ugly side effect of delaying the growth and development of a child.”

The human woman looked pitifully at Theta, who had fallen asleep cuddled to Balthazar; a half-eaten cookie still in her hand.

“How can you tell her age anyway?”

“I did the needle test.”

“The needle test?”

“Take a needle, prick her finger, taste the drop of blood and get the age as well as possible infections.” smirked Missy, flashing one of her fangs. Jackie was somehow used to Missy’s antics, being her secret keeper. Still, the last time they had seen each other, they had not parted on speaking terms.

The blonde lady left her seat and got a blanket for Theta. Draping it around the child, the little one woke up and blinked owlishly up at the adult woman. “Bethany? When did you grow up?” she asked drowsily, before falling asleep again.

Jackie looked at Missy questioningly. “I have heard that name for the first time as well, but I can imagine that this Bethany is another girl from this blasted orphanage.” Missy rose from her seat and knelt down besides her daughter, gently placing a hand on her cheek and took a peek at her dreams. Bethany was another little, blond girl, fair skinned and huge forest green eyes.

The resemblance to Jackie was uncanny. No wonder that Theta’s sleep drowsy mind thought she saw her friend. But what if…

“Watch her for me Jackie. I need to check something. I’ll be back in an hour or less.” From beneath her skirt Missy pulled the flame orb, placing it under the blanket. Just in case her daughter woke up, she would know that Missy would be back for her.

*

On her way back from her investigation Missy’s mind was racing. She needed to do something to help the children, but first she needed her secret keeper back on her side. Quietly she entered the salon, finding Jackie still sitting besides the sleeping Theta.

Getting close she pulled a needle from her hat. She always carried a needle on her person for reasons. Grabbing Jackie’s hand she pricked her finger and licked the drop of blood. The blonde was too shocked to react at first, but then she was about to scream bloody murder at the vampiress. Every swear word, every curse, every insult just died on her lips upon Missy’s revelation. “Your little Rose is alive at the orphanage. I just found her.”

*

Over more tea Missy explained how she was able to tell through the blood of people if they were related and she got a hunch to take a closer look at the orphanage after seeing what little Bethany looked like. Jackie was in tears. Her daughter, her little Rose, stolen from the cradle, was alive and well. As well as a child could be, living at the orphanage.

“I have heard many a story about this woman, Grelod the kind.” Jackie’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “No one, who went to her orphanage to adopt a child, ever got one. She has many powerful friends in the higher circles. I don’t think you can make her disappear quietly, can you?”

“I could, but I am currently not hungry.” Both women had taken up their respective seats again. “There was a burglar and before him was the court assessor. All happening in the last 6 days. I won’t need to eat for a few months. Still, I have my ways and if I call in a favour, she will disappear and you can get your daughter back.” Jackie smiled serenely at the thought of this new, hopeful future Missy was painting.

“But I wonder, what will happen to all the other little children there? Amy, Donna, Martha, Rory, Sarah?” Missy mused, fixing her gaze upon Jackie. “If Grelod is gone, someone else will take her place and the children could face a worse future than they are having now. Are you willing to sacrifice them all to get your child back?”

Jackie mulled over those words. “I have friends as well Missy. I can arrange for the children to be safe, if you arrange the disappearance of Grelod.” Missy smirked as she rose from her seat. Bundling Theta up she left for the moment, since dawn was nearing.

Only three days later Grelod disappeared to be never seen again and only in a matter of hours the custody of all the children was transferred to Lady  Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Taylor. No one questioned the motives of the widow. She lost her child early on into her marriage, recently her husband and adopting children to fill the void was only logical.

A courier brought a package with a letter the same night.

_ My dear Jacqueline, _

_ to give the proper care to little Martha, you will need the silk pillowcase and the comb with the big tines. As soon as her hair starts growing back it will be curly beyond compare and cotton pillowcases will destroy her hair. Also, please, never use a brush on Martha’s hair. _

_ Dark skinned girls with hair like hers need extra care for their hair. The bottle contains a special solution for curly hair. Gently rub it into her hair and don’t rinse. The address of the pharmacist can be found on the bottle if you need more. _

_ Best wishes _

_ M. _


	5. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inari - name of a deity that among many other things is also a deity for harvest, that becomes important in later chapters
> 
> Patterns of Justice - A set of 6 items for the monk character, among other things it enhances your speed during gameplay
> 
> The Compass Rose - This is an actual item from a set of 2 that can be found in Diablo 3, I just picked this item because I liked the name
> 
> Beta: krikkiter68

_ In the following 5 years all children progressed tremendously. The love of a mother, sufficient food, a safe home and patient teachers ensured that the children caught up in their development. _

_ From time to time they were even able to meet and catch up with each other, mostly after nightfall because of Theta. The daughter of Missy had adapted to the sleeping schedule of her mother to spend the most time possible with her.  _

_ After explaining Missy’s skin condition to her chosen family, having lived through hell together had made them a tightly knit bunch, they just accepted it. _

_ Theta grew a few inches, but the other children were still taller than her, sometimes making fun, but never to the point of hurting her. _

_ Life could have gone on like this, no disturbances, hiding from the other vampires, waiting for Theta to grow up and reach the proper age for her changing, if fate hadn’t had other plans. _

Theta’s 11th birthday, Missy’s blood knowledge was terrifying sometimes, had just been celebrated a few days ago, when a messenger from the neighboring city arrived. It was near nightfall and would have almost gone by unnoticed if it hadn’t been for a maid who eavesdropped at the door to the Mayor’s office.

Not even one hour after the arrival of the messenger the news had spread like wildfire. Portals have been appearing all over the country for weeks now and they were slowly moving westward, spewing unspeakable horrors.

Missy and Jackie were enjoying some tea and comparing notes about the children's development as the news reached them through a very exhausted butler who appeared to have run the whole way from the Mayor’s house to the residence of his Lady.

With growing horror both women listened to the news. “I will get the children. Better we are safe than sorry.” Missy rose from her seat. All the children were currently outside enjoying the festivities of the first summer’s full moon held all over town.

*

The children were unaware of all the news and worries of the adults, enjoying the foods, drinks, games and spending time with each other. In one of the tents they all enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate watching the adults playing a game of chance. Theta giggled watching the adults bet on the outcome of the dice toss. They were all very unlucky from what she could see from her position. “You sound like you are enjoying watching them lose all their money Theta.” Martha remarked. “As a matter of fact I do, because I bet I wouldn’t lose if they let me play.” The whole tent became silent and all eyes fell on her. “Bold words from someone so small.” growled the man operating the gambling table.

“It’s not as if you would let me play, or would you?” Over the rim of her cup she gave him a leveled look, taking a carefully measured sip. “Scared you could lose to someone as small as me?”

In breathless tension all present followed the verbal exchange of blows. “Fine midget! But don’t start crying and run screaming to your mommy!” Theta hid her smirk behind her cup. If that fool only knew.

A chair was moved towards the table so Theta could better see upon it. The game in itself was easy. There were 2 circles on top. One read low, the other high. 3 dice were tossed in a cup between the circles, the bet was placed on low or high and then the numbers were revealed. 1 to 9 was low, 10 to 18 high. Easy and very dependable on luck, when the dice were not rigged. Those used here weren’t.

She had made sure of this by watching and foretelling the result silently in her head. “And what are you going to bet midget? A puppet? How on earth do you think I will pay out 10% of your bet?” Resounding laughter sounded from several male throats, dying shortly after she had placed a gold coin on the table.

The game started and after the first toss, Theta placed her coin in the circle labeled low. The cup was removed and the numbers added up to 7.

High - 12

Low - 5

High - 11

High - 13

Low - 9

Every silver on the growing pile on Theta’s side made the game maker more angry. He suspected foul play, but had no way of proving it. Every 10 silver were exchanged for 1 gold. Theta stopped playing after winning her 5th gold coin. The game maker tried to goad her into betting all her coins, but she politely declined, splitting her win among her friends.

The surrounding adults applauded her. The mostly cheerful atmosphere died down in seconds as soon as the ground under their feet started trembling, evolving in an outright earthquake. “MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING!”

*

It wasn’t for the first time that the mortal archangel Tyrael was impressed by Inari’s endurance. The Nephalem had set out on this new quest as soon as she had learned about portals opening to a place that wasn’t prepared for the horrors still roaming Sanctuary. The pale moonlight added to the ethereal glow surrounding the female monk. Her lithe, strong body was securely encased in the white and gold coloured armor, known as the  _ patterns of justice _ .

The white hood, set off with gold, was drawn deep into her face. The chain with the turquoise, fist-sized balls around her neck rose and fell with her calm breathing. Years of hard discipline and even harder training showed in her upright posture. Every inch of her was a part of that deadly weapon she called her body.

Tyrael only knew bits and pieces from Inari’s upbringing from the rare few moments she talked about the monastery in Ivgorod. He knew about the patriarchs and the matriarchs, that they were a total of 9 people ruling Ivgorod and the people of the Sahptev faith. 4 leaders had pledged their loyalty to order, 4 to the chaos and 1 to neutrality, everything to keep the balance.

His friend, he dared to call her this, after all the adventures they went through together, wasn’t the talkative type. Not with her voice. She let her actions speak for itself. “So, we can expect the new portals to open among the streets of this city?” he softly asked, while a cold wind rose around them, foreshadowing what was yet to come.

“According to Myriam yes. Here we have our next targets waiting for us. They are already lurking in the shadows, hiding, prying, hunting!” Her voice had become cold steel. “Since when do you ever listen to what Myriam has to say?” Tyrael chuckled, a small smile tugging at his lips.

If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that Inari looked flustered. “She has her benefits from time to time. Don’t ever tell her that I said this.”

“Oh, I won’t. She probably already knows.” Now he was outright smirking at her, only earning a huff as answer. The moments where Inari got flustered were rare and in between and needed to be cherished.

A piercing scream of a frightened child broke through the night. Playtime was over!

*

In hindsight her actions had been outright stupid. This was what Theta thought while she ran for her life from the overgrown, angry, bull like monster. On a whim she had thrown small stones at it, until she had its undivided attention and then she ran from it. The thundering hooves at her back a constant reminder how close the fiend was.

And yet, she had managed so far to outsmart it. The attack pattern was simple. The monster would focus on her, paw the ground with one forelimb and then charge at her, giving her just enough time to jump out of its way, while it was running at her full speed.

Simple, really. If it wasn’t for her still being human. She was getting slower with each evaded attack and her legs were burning. A sigh of relief left her lips as she heard the whistling tune of Missy. Her mother had found her. Left, left, right. There the vampiress would be waiting to spring an attack on the monster.

*

If Theta survived this Missy would ground her until her changing day! She would damn well make sure that Theta survived this just so she could ground her! There she was! Out of breath, running for her life. Missy jumped on the neck of the monster, gripping its horn and tearing its head off with her inhuman strength.

The body was still in full movement, but Theta was missing. Throwing the head away she jumped from the demon’s back, landing elegantly on her feet, while behind her the lifeless body came to a slow halt. she searched for her missing child, being very sure, the last she saw her was in front of the mons…

Missy found Theta in the arms of a stranger, still struggling to get her breathing back to normal. She growled darkly, not liking what she was seeing. That armoured woman was giving of a strange aura and an even stranger scent which Missy didn’t like.

The air was charged with tension as to who would take the first step or make the first mistake. It was Theta’s voice that diffused the tension. “Please… don’t hurt… my mom… she is all… I have…”

*

Missy hoped that this wise woman Myriam really did now what she was doing. She wasn’t allowed inside the tent wagon and had actually growled at the gigantic dark skinned man who wanted to hold her back. It seemed that he hadn’t met a woman like Missy yet or more precise a mother who was worried sick about her child.

“Tyrael, leave her alone please. She won’t act or think very rationally when it comes to her only child. Missy, calm down, I have faith in Myriam’s abilities.” Inari ordered both of them. Missy hated to wait but nonetheless sat down, glaring at anyone that came to close.

She was grateful that the female monk had listened to the words of her daughter, yet she couldn’t fathom why. Inari, as she had introduced herself, had even given Missy one of her artifacts that she was carrying. 

_ The Compass Rose. _

“To hide your dark aura.” as she had explained. The ring was safely on her finger, hidden by the gloves she was wearing.

Minutes ticked by painfully slowly and all Tyrael could do was watch the two women sitting in front of Myriam’s tent wagon. Humans and their behavior were still alien to him, especially women.

Finally the tent flap opened and the old vecin mystic Myriam carried the still exhausted Theta in her arms. Missy rose from her seat, worry still edged in her face “She will recover, but only if she stays on bedrest for at least the next 2 days. She is very strong. Not everyone can outrun a beast.” Myriam handed the small child back to her relieved mother.

“I didn’t.” piped the small voice of Theta. She was still tired. “I outsmarted it. Once I noticed the attack pattern I just had to jump away at the right moment and then run for a bit.” A teary laugh fell from Missy’s lips. Leave it to her daughter to be still a smartass. “You are grounded until your coming of age day, you hear me?” The worry had lifted from the mother’s shoulders and it was evident in her voice.

Tyrael on the other hand was still puzzled by this behaviour but Inari’s head shake stopped him from asking any questions. There was a time and a place and that was not now.


End file.
